I Woke Up in a Bamboo Forest
by Captain Seb the Seventh
Summary: A reboot of my original story: Allen Walker one of the last Demons alive is sent careering back in time to fight a war, find a bondmate and hopefully survive. Allen/Kanda Tyki/Lavi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello D . Gray – Man fandom, guess who's back! It's me Run for Your Sanity.**

**I have a new account and better writing skills than before, and when I went back to read my old fanfiction boy did it make me cringe. But I saw how many of you lovely people enjoyed it and I thought I'd go back and spruce it up a bit. I do hope you enjoy it better this time.**

**Thanks to all of you who stuck by me and never gave up on this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy xxx**

_Feudal Japan, and era dominated by fierce warlords and military rule stretched from the years 1185 to 1868. The emperor remained but was mostly kept as a figurehead for the ruling position, and the power of merchants were weak.  
But in this age of military leaders there was a power that they knew not. _

_Demons roamed the fertile green lands of Feudal Japan; these ethereal spirits of nature were revered and respected by the humans. But on the last day of the Feudal era a wicked massacre took place._

_Humans grew power hungry and malevolent, they were jealous of the Demons extended life and their wraithlike power. So with sheer numbers on their side the people rose up against the Demons and attacked, until only the strongest of Demon kind remained. _

_Nevertheless, these most powerful Demons were weak from fighting, thousands of their kin were dead and grief ripped at their souls. Resistance was futile so they fled. They ran as far as they could and only a few made it. Only seven of these most mighty demons survived, they are long dead now but their descendants still walk the modern earth. Hidden in secret, fearing what may happen if humanity discovered them once again._

_Allen walker was one of them. At twenty four years old Allen was still extremely young for a demon, they could live well into the hundreds, the oldest ever recorded being the grand age of one thousand and fifty three._

_Demons lived their lives eternally searching for their other half, their soul mate. It was the curse of the Demons, they were gifted with extended life and extreme power yet they only harbored half a soul. Demons were doomed to live their life eternally searching for someone who could make them whole, yet Allen Walker was woefully restricted in his choice. After the Japan Massacre Demon populations had dropped into critical figures, and now there were less than a hundred demons left, and poor Allen loved none of them._

_Confined to a life of loneliness Allen Walker dragged on with his life._

Page break__

Allen walker hurried around his flat, once again almost late for work. His little golem Timcampy rushed around as well, picking up things that Allen had forgotten and slipping them into his briefcase.  
Allen practically flew down the stairs from his flat into the street, Tim barely gripping onto his snowy locks of silky hair, the elevator was out of order… _again_.

Allen sprinted to catch the bus. He made it just as the doors were closing, the driver gave him a stern look but let him on anyway. Allen breathed a sigh of relief and took his seat on the bright red London vehicle.

The school that Allen taught at wasn't that far away, only a few blocks but he'd have to get up earlier to walk and Allen didn't want to do that, He was up late enough marking books as it was.

The bus quickly filled as it went along its morning rush hour route, and Allen stood to let an elderly lady take his seat. He remained standing for the rest of the ride and nearly fell flat on his face when the bus came to a jerky halt.

Thanking the driver with a bright smile Allen hopped off the bus and made his way into the School Building. It was a grand, elegant structure with large ornate windows and marble arches, Allen always thought it looked more like a cathedral than a school.

Entering the spacious reception hall Allen greeted Reever, the school's head secretary, and grabbed the register for his first class. Allen just made it to his classroom with only minutes to spare. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be his day.

Allen was an art teacher at Black Order High, or BOH for short, and he loved his job. But he couldn't help but feel something was missing from his life. Letting out a soft sigh Allen greeted his students and stood to take the roll.

Page break

After a grueling day of teaching Allen packed up his papers and assignments, ready to go back home and mark a mountain of sketchbooks. Walking out of the front doors laden with heavy books, Allen said goodbye to Reever and stepped outside into the rapidly cooling air. Allen yawned and watched as the puff of his warm breath curled and swirled about his head.

He was about to walk out the tall front gates of the school when an excited, redheaded history teacher pounced on him.

"Allen!"

"Hi Lavi," Allen turned around to face the beaming Demon.

Lavi Bookman was also Demon, and a very annoying one. But he was Allen's best friend.

Lavi wasn't the only other Demon in London. There was quite a community of them.

Black Order High was run by Komui Lee one of the older Demons, and he made it his duty to run an operation were Demons could work and be safe, this setup was the school.  
It worked well as small community for Demons to take refuge from the humans. Many Demons worked there including Komui's younger sister Lenalee.

"You still up for my birthday party tomorrow?" Lavi said eagerly, he gently released Allen from his grasp and looked at him with hopeful green eyes.

"I said I would come didn't I?" Allen smiled at the excitable redhead, Lavi specialised in the ancient world of Japan and he forced Allen to come to his ancient Japanese classes with him. It was barely different from normal Japanese which Allen could already speak rather well, after living in Japan for a few years while he was still under the guard of _Cross Marian_. Allen shuddered at the thought.

"Awesome!" Lavi punched the air with enthusiasm, "Krory and Miranda are coming too now!" Lavi announced in a sing-song voice.

Allen smiled again showing slightly pointed teeth, he knew he was an animal Demon and it was probably a carnivorous one judging by the canines. But not yet bonded he didn't know, your true potential wasn't unlocked until you found the other half of your soul.

As it turns out Krory was a bat Demon and Miranda was an owl, Krory had finally had plucked up the courage last year to ask Miranda if she would be his bondmate. With a happy yes, their souls joined and made a whole. Allen thought the two nocturnal Demons were well suited to each other.

"That's great Lavi," Grinned Allen, "It starts at eight, your house right? And then..."

"We go out and PARTY!" Lavi winked and gave a playful punch to Allen's shoulder.

Allen laughed, "Okay see you there Lavi, I have to go now, or I'm going to miss my bus."

"Okay see ya tomorrow Al," Lavi gave a parting wave and disappeared in the opposite direction.

Page break

Sighing Allen collapsed onto his sofa exhausted after his long day's work. It was report season, and he had to write them about every single student he taught. It was tiring stuff.

Timcampy helped though, he flew around the class room and studied the children's work and helped by fetching paint brushes and other art equipment for the kids. Tim was a small golden golem, which was a popular pet favored by the humans because of their technical abilities, they were like tiny sentient mobile phones. Allen's classes loved the little golden golem and often snuck snacks into class for him.

A few hours of marking and writing reports, Allen decided it was time to sleep.

"Well then Tim I think we should go to bed don't you? We have a party to go to tomorrow, so we better get our rest, it's not like we'll get much sleep then."

Allen was standing in front of the mirror on his wardrobe when _it_ happened. He'd just finished buttoning up his silver satin pajama shirt when he caught sight of himself.

Allen Walker. Was. Glowing.

He stared at his reflection for a moment, and then looked down at himself.

"Wha...WHAT!" Allen surprised like anyone else would be, gazed at his radiant body.

He was emitting bright white glow which was shining off him in blinding beams. It grew so bright Allen had to tightly shut his eyes and cover them with his hands. Blinded by the rays of light Allen couldn't see what was going on but he felt like he was floating for a while, until his bare feet touched down on what felt like dry leaves.

After the light had faded Allen blinked owlishly, bright spots of colour danced in his vision, once they'd cleared Allen took a look around. Gazing at his surroundings he gaped at the bamboo.

_Bamboo_? _Where did that come from?_

It was safe to say Allen was completely and utterly confused.

Assessing his environment Allen came to two conclusions, either his room had suddenly burst into life and bamboo was growing in his bedroom, or he had somehow been transported into the Bamboo.

Allen took the latter to be the most probable, so he decided to see how far this bamboo went on for. After walking for what felt like hours the towering sprigs of dense bamboo seemed to be thinning. And what Allen could see of the sky was getting darker and darker, a couple of twinkling stars also started to emerge.

Eventually Allen broke free of the maze of bamboo. And stumbled into what seemed to be an oriental garden.

It reminded him of the days he spent in Japan as a teenager, and the intoxicating sent of Jasmin and lotus flowers filled his nose. Glancing around Allen saw a wide koi pond with an ornate bridge leading the way up to large traditional Japanese house. Complete with a red tiled, curved roof and wooden sliding panels. All in all the whole setting looked unearthly in the moonlight.

Allen himself looked ethereal. With his pale skin and the silver of his hair and pajamas he looked like a barefooted angel. Curious and confused Allen stalked closer to the house.

But Allen was soon halted when he reached the elegant bridge stretching over the koi pond.

"What do you think you're doing in my garden!?" Snapped an angry Japanese voice.

Allen whipped around to face the Japanese man, he was positively stunning.

He had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, and his face was sharp and defined with dark navy eyes. Worryingly he was wearing traditional samurai gear and had a very long sharp looking katana.

Allen stuttered out an answer in rusty Japanese. "Sorry about that…" He raised a hand sheepishly to rub the back of his head, "I'm lost."

The handsome man raised a delicate eyebrow, questioning Allen silently.

"Well you see I, errr, have no idea how I got here," Allen was about to tell him about the odd light when Timcampy decided to make an appearance, and fluttered out of his hiding place in Allen's hair. The Japanese man jumped slightly and stared at the golem as if he had never seen one before.

"What the hell is that?" The inky haired man glared at the little golden winged ball, Tim bared his tiny rows of very sharp teeth at the samurai.

"That is a golem, and his name is Timcampy," Allen replied cautiously, wondering why this man had never seen one before.

Allen gave the Japanese man a once over, he certainly didn't look very modern, and neither did his surroundings. Golems had only just been invented in the last twenty years or so, they certainly didn't have them in Feudal Japan.

"May I ask what the date is, year included?" Allen looked up through his white eyelashes at the glowering man.

"The year?" said the samurai quizzically. Allen just nodded in reply.

"It's the first month of autumn, 1868." The man crossed his arms in impatience and continued to scowl at Allen.

"1868!" Allen knees felt week and his vision blurred. In fact, the small silver haired Demon fainted right into the glistening koi pond.

"Wha…what the hell is going on!" Yelled the Japanese man, and he waited for Allen to get out of the pond. Unfortunately he didn't.

"I have to do everything myself don't I!" Was the last thing he said before he dived in after the pajama clad boy.

**Okay now that's a chapter I can be more proud of! I'm sure some of you reading this never will of read it before, but for those who have what do you think?**

**I'll steadily work through the chapters I've already written and re-post them, so they should be up pretty quick.**

**Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello again, the second chapter has been reviewed and revised. I hope you find it worthy.**

**It has been pointed out to me that the calendar system is different in feudal Japan than it is here , and I swear to god I did know that and I tried my best to find out what it would be. You won't believe how complicated it was, or how many different calendars Japan has. So for the sake of keeping things easy to understand, please let's just pretend they use a western calendar in ancient Japan, I tried my best I really did. This is a story about magical demons and time travel, surely we could pardon the historical inaccuracies?**

Page break

Allen blinked, and for a moment he had no idea where he was or what had happened. Sitting up he realised he was in a soft silken bed with midnight blue sheets, and pale morning sunlight was filtering through a thin paper window.

Abruptly sitting up with the liquid-like material sliding off his pale shoulders, Allen scanned his surroundings.

The futon which he was settled in was placed in the middle of the room, and a large ornamental room divider was resting up against the carved wooden head board. The walls of the bedroom were made up of wooden panels, broken every now and then with a delicate papery window. Allen couldn't see outside, but with the sunshine sifting in he knew it must be light outdoors.

Slipping his pale legs out of the glossy sheets he set his feet on the tatami floor. Walking over to a full length mirror that was placed in the corner of the room Allen took in his appearance.

He pretty much looked the same as always, perhaps a bit pale. And someone had changed him out of his pajamas, presumably they were soaking wet after falling into the pond. _It hadn't been a dream._

Allen blushed slightly at the memory of fainting in front of the gorgeous Japanese man.

Looking at his new clothes he was in a short indigo yukata. It was the colour of the night sky, and made Allen look even paler than normal. Slightly too big for him Allen tightened the blue cotton. The sleeves hung down past his hands covering them completely.

Allen noticed a sliding door directly opposite the futon, it had a thin paper window with intricate ink patterns hand painted onto it. Cautiously sliding it open, Allen stepped out in to the hallway. It was styled in a similar way as the bedroom with the tatami floor and paneled walls. Tiptoeing along it in silence Allen tried to find someone.

Allen tried several doors with no avail. He found one door which led into a bathing room with a large indoor spring, and another which led to and even grander bedroom, but there was still no sign of the mysterious samurai.

Walking to the very end of the corridor Allen opened the last door only to have his breath snatched away from him.

The man who he met in the oriental garden was training with his katana. The graceful movements of the Japanese man almost had Allen hypnotized. The samurai was wearing blind fold relying on sound completely as he sliced into an imaginary enemy.

Allen stood there for a couple of minutes; the Japanese man hadn't noticed his presence yet. He didn't realise he was being watched until the long sleeves of Allen's yukata brushed against the paper door.

Standing dead still, the samurai listened hard. He must have noticed something because he set down his sword and pulled off his blindfold.

"There are not many people who can sneak up on me like that," He said sounding almost surprised.

Allen just shrugged not sure what to say, the man had been blindfolded it wasn't hard.

The dark eyes of the samurai bored into Allen's silver ones, demanding an answer.

"Um, sorry?" Allen blushed and looked down at his bare feet, "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a Demon beansprout you herd of them? Or maybe they don't have them from where you come from." His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and his expression darkened into a frown.

"Oh of course I know what they are, I'm one myself," Replied Allen, offering a small smile to his fellow Demon, "I don't dye my hair silver you know."

The samurai looked confused, it was then Allen realised that people of this era probably didn't dye their hair, let alone have silver dye.

Allen swallowed nervously, "Um, yeah forget I said that."

The dark haired Demon gave Allen a questioning look.

"Oh god you wouldn't believe me," Said Allen as he hid his face in his hands.

"Try me."

"It's what 1868 right?" Allen asked, he got a single nod in reply.

"Well I'm from the future, 2013 to be precise, I have no idea how I got here or where here even is, and – "

The samurai cut Allen off mid-sentence, "2013?!"

"Yeah, I know you don't believe me, right?" shrugged Allen.

"I don't understand, but I don't see why you would be lying to me we only just met. Plus stranger things have happened." The Japanese man was taking this surprisingly well.

"I'm Allen by the way," Allen blushed again knowing how weird his name would sound in ancient Japan, and he wondered how stranger things than time travel could of happened.

"Allen…" The Japanese man tasted Allen's name a few times and seemed to find it hard to pronounce properly, he scowled and let out a fed up tutting noise.

"You can call me Kanda."

Allen nodded, "Kanda, I know I've only been here for a few hours and you have shown me so much kindness already but I really need a place to stay, and I was wondering if I could stay here? I wouldn't get in the way and I'd help – " Kanda cut Allen off for the second time.

"Yes you can stay, god knows what you'd do if I made you leave. You'd probably be killed." He then walked towards Allen and nudged him out the way to get through the door, Leaving Allen standing slightly dazed in the middle of the training room.

Allen didn't know where Kanda went, so he just wondered about until he found him. _Which was taking forever_.

After getting hopelessly lost, Allen found himself back in the room he woke up in, and found a kimono on the bed with a note pinned on it, and it was addressed to him.

_Beansprout,  
None of my clothes will fit you, so I've borrowed some from my neighbor but she's a girl. Deal with it.  
I've gone out but I'll be back before dusk, make yourself at home, and don't break anything!  
- Kanda_

"A kimono…" Allen sighed, but was still grateful for a longer less revealing piece of cloth. It was snowy white with a pattern of pale green leaves adorning its hems.

Timcampy who was flying around Allen's head, was playing a hologram of Lavi laughing at him… _Lavi_!  
Quickly putting on the kimono and having Tim help him with the obi, Allen wondered if it was possible to contact Lavi through his golem. They were magical items after all, god knows what they're capable of.

"Hey Tim, could you call Lavi for me?" Tim bobbed up and down and opened his mouth, projecting a hologram of Lavi's grandfather in their library.

"Allen?" The old man's head jerked up when he noticed the hologram.

"Hello Bookman," Said Allen with a nod towards Lavi's grandfather.

"Can I help you?" Questioned BOH's librarian.

"Well you see I'm in a bit of trouble." Replied Allen, as he nervously twiddled a piece of his snow white hair between his fingers.

"Are you hurt?" The old man's voice sounded concerned.

"No just… oh god, I might as well just come out and say it. I'm stuck in feudal Japan." Allen's eyes teared up slightly at the thought he may never see his friends in the flesh again.

"Are you sure?" Said Bookman gravely.

"Almost certain, the only person I've met is speaking old Japanese, there is no technology whatsoever, and just look at my clothes!" Allen tugged at his sleeve to make a point.

"Hmm I've only ever heard about this a few times and it's very rare." Bookman's forehead creased in concentration.

Allen nodded for him to continue.

Bookman took a deep breath and started to explain, "Well, very rarely when an unbonded Demon is feeling desolate and isolated, a phenomenon called soul hunting happens. Where the lonely Demon's soul reaches out for its partner, sometimes it could be as little as a city away, sometimes a whole country, and very rarely a whole era."

Allen gulped, and with a quivering voice he replied, "So I have been dropped in Feudal Japan because my soul searched out its partner, how will I know who it is?"

"There is no knowing for sure Allen, it's simply a case of falling in love, and that will only happen with someone who has a compatible soul. If you're in ancient Japan that means nearly a third of the population there will be Demons. So there is a wide choice, but it should be someone close by. When you find your mate you should be transported back to the present, and them along with you."

Allen sat in a stunned silence, trying to assimilate what he'd just been told. _He was in Feudal Japan because his mate was here._

"Oh…" Allen was speechless.

Bookman sighed gently and tried to console the young Demon, "Don't you worry Allen, you can still speak to us through Timcampy and finding your mate will be the best thing that ever happened to you. I'm sorry but I should go now, I'm not sure what time it is where you are but it's nearly midnight here, Lavi and I have to go to work tomorrow."

Allen nodded and bid goodbye to Bookman, he watched as the aged Demon cut off their connection.

**Hoorah it's done, I hope that was okay and you lot are still enjoying this after so many years. It's been what two or three?**

**Also I'm sorry again about the calendar thing, many thanks to **_BleakSituations _**for reminding me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys are so good at reviewing, the Harry Potter fandom totally sucks! I've got a couple of stories going on there and no reviews whatsoever on one of them… maybe I'm just awful :'(  
**

Allen just stood there in the spare room for a while and tried to sort out all the new information inside his head. He didn't know how long he stayed there. It could have been hours or a few fleeting seconds. Time was nothing more than a blur to the young Demon.

However, Allen was soon pulled out of his shocked stupor by a loud knocking sound resonating from the front door.

_Should he get it?_

Allen decided it would be rude not to, and ever being a gentleman he hurried down the hallway and opened the door. On the other side was a beautiful blonde woman with a sweeping fringe that covered most of her face, and oddly a small white monkey perched on her shoulder. The woman smirked at him.

"You must be the beansprout, nice to meet you I'm Klaud Nyne Kanda's neighbor," Her little monkey gave a friendly chattering sound.

"Oh look Lau likes you!" She scratched the miniature primate under his chin. While Allen just stood there doing a marvelous impression of a goldfish.

"Hello," Stuttered the white haired Demon, "I'm Allen," He stepped aside to let Klaud in.

The blond gave Allen a once over with piercing purple eyes, "Aren't you just the cutest thing," she said cheekily.

Klaud gave Allen a mischievous wink, and he felt his cheeks flush pink.

"Now Kanda dearest told me that you don't have any proper clothes to wear, is that right?"

Allen could only answer with a silent nod, his voice seemed to have deserted him.

"Well we can't have that can we! Luckily for you I'm an expert seamstress, so we can get you a lovely wardrobe made to measure."

Allen felt like Klaud was mentally sizing him up, if she had a tape measure with her he was sure it would be all over him.

"Alright then Allen lets be off!" Klaud said enthusiastically.

Allen gave her a blank look.

"All my equipment is back at my house, it's a couple of paces down the road. Did you think I kept a sewing kit under my skirt? Come on!" Klaud gave him a bright smile and beckoned him out of the door.

Allen could only follow this strange woman, and try his best to keep up.

The young Demon took the time on this brief walk between the two houses to soak in the scenery.

Kanda's house was on a large hill, right on the edge of the large bamboo forest Allen first found himself in. Below him, at the base of the hill, Allen could see the dark rooftops of a small village. It was shrouded in a chilly mist so he couldn't make out much, but he could tell that the houses and buildings there were far less splendid than Kanda's.

Kanda had neglected to provide Allen with a pair of shoes, so the crisp autumnal leaves that had blown off the surrounding trees crunched in-between his toes. They were mainly bamboo but Allen could make out a few maple and cherry leaves.

It wasn't exactly freezing, but Allen had never been bothered by cold temperatures. However, he always suffered when it got hotter. Luckily back in London it was usually very temperate, and the weather barely strayed above thirty degrees. Allen wasn't quite sure what the weather was usually like in Japan. He hoped it didn't get too warm.

Allen's ponderings about the weather were soon halted. They'd reached Klaud's house.

The blonde's house was about halfway down the hill and not as large as Kanda's. Nonetheless, it was still as elegant and impressive. Its garden, however, was much prettier than the stoic samurai's. Klaud seemed to enjoy gardening, that or she employed someone to do it for her. Kanda's garden was simple in comparison.

"This way Allen," Chirped Klaud in a singsong tone of voice.

Allen followed her through the magnificent garden and they made their way inside. He was glad to see that the inside of Klaud's house was much friendlier than Kanda's. There were potted plants and ornaments all over the place, and thick woven rugs on the floor. Allen relished the sensation of the soft material on his bare feet.

Klaud beckoned Allen to follow her, and she led him into what could only be her sewing room.

It was absolutely covered in all things textiles. The first thing that caught Allen's eye was a large table in the center of the room with lots of colourful material spread over it. Deep indigos and royal blues winked at Allen from under a blood red sheet of fabric, and there was a whole rainbow of thread in a small ornate box.

To the side of the room there were several wooden mannequins, each with varying stages of complete and unfinished work on them. Allen stared with wide eyes at the elaborate kimonos and yukatas.

Klaud gave a small chuckle at Allen's awed face, "Don't worry Allen I'll make sure you have clothes just as nice as them," She nodded towards the mannequins.

"Ah, you really don't have to…" Allen felt a bit guilty, it's not like he was paying for any of this.

Klaud waved her hand in dismissal, "Pfft don't speak such nonsense Allen, sewing is my passion as well as my job. So really you're helping me out here. It's always wonderful to make clothes for someone knew. There is such adventure in finding out what cut, and colours suite someone best. And actually making the garments is so rewarding."

Klaud had an almost dreamy expression on her face as she said this, so Allen felt a little better.

"Okay then Allen, if you would take your kimono off for me I can start measuring you." Klaud didn't wait for an answer and just started undoing Allen's obi.

Allen flushed a bright pink, "But… but I'm not wearing anything else!"

"Hush now Allen, what's a little nudity amongst friends?"

Allen gulped and accepted the fate that was to befall him. It was almost as bad as when Lenalee took him shopping back in 2013.

Hours later Allen finally escaped Klaud's clutches and he came away with several new items of clothing, and a promise for more.

Klaud had made Allen two kimonos and two yukatas. The heavier kimonos were for when it got colder, and to reflect that Klaud had made them using cool colours. One was a deep indigo with a midnight blue obi, and the other was a frosty white with spiderweb-like patterns running along the hems. The yukatas however were in much warmer colours, one was a deep blood red and the other was a bright sunshine gold.

Allen also got a striped jinbei set for sleeping, and a pair of loose harem pants and body-hugging top for exercise. Klaud's exact words were training, but Allen didn't know what he'd be training for.

"So what do you think Allen?" Said Klaud excitedly as she admired him in his white kimono.

Allen really didn't know what to say, it was a stunning piece of work and surprisingly very comfortable.

"It's lovely Klaud," said Allen.

Klaud grinned at him, "Well that's all I can do for today, but now I have your measurements I'll be able to whip up a couple of extra things for you."

Allen new better than to argue.

"You should probably be getting back to Kanda's house, he'll be home soon" said Klaud.

Allen nodded, gathering up his new clothes, "Yes thank you, I'll be able to find my own way back up."

Allen bid Klaud goodbye and thanked her another hundred times, she had to practically push him out the door.

page break

When Allen got home Kanda was already there, he was sitting in the dining room eating a steaming bowl of noodles.

Allen's stomach gave a ravenous growl, the young demon felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

A devilish smirk appeared on Kanda's lips, "Hungry beansprout?"

"I'll just go put these away," Allen gestured to the pile of clothes in his arms. Trotting along to his room Allen lay them gently on the futon, he'd put them away properly later. He was too hungry for that right now.

Allen quickly made his way back to the dining area.

Kanda looked up as the white haired Demon reentered the room, "There's some more soba over there." Kanda pointed a chop-stick over his shoulder.

Allen gave him a bright smile of gratitude and walked over to the plate of still steaming soba, and to Allen's dismay another pair of chop-sticks. He had never managed to work out how to use those little twigs. Lenalee had tried to teach him many times, but he just couldn't hold them right.

Allen sat down opposite Kanda at the table and studied how he was holding the chop-sticks. Trying and failing to mimic the Japanese man. He just ended up dropping them in the soba.

"Beansprout what are you doing?" Asked the samurai.

Allen blushed slightly, "Well where I come from we don't use chop-sticks, I've tried to use them before but I always fail. Last time I dropped a prawn in Lavi's tea." Allen sighed.

Kanda raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Then what do you eat with?"

"They're called forks, we also have knives and spoons." Allen looked wistfully at the chop-sticks wishing that they were a set of more familiar cutlery.

"Well I've never heard of such a thing, so you're going to have to learn how to use chop-sticks or starve." Kanda tried not to react to the blush that quickly made itself present on Allen's cheeks.

"Can you help me please, I don't know how…" Allen looked hungrily at his quickly cooling soba.

"Honestly Beansprout," Kanda rolled his eyes, "You hold them like this." Kanda reached over the table and took hold of Allen's pale hands, and tried his best to ignore how soft and warm they were.

Kanda then positioned Allen's hand with the chop-sticks held correctly.

Kanda leant back across the table and picked up his own chopsticks, "Now you just move your index finger like this," Kanda demonstrated, "And you can pick things up with them."

"Thank you Kanda," said Allen as he attempted to pick up some noodles. He succeeded but immediately dropped them in surprise.

Kanda smirked. It was a wonder how Allen hadn't noticed how adorable he was. But that just made him cuter, so Kanda didn't complain.

After finishing their meal Kanda stood and took his and Allen's plates and placed them on the side.

"Kanda I want to make myself useful is there anything that I can do?" Said Allen.

Kanda turned to look Allen's endearing expression of helpfulness, "No, my father placed servants in my home I never see them but they clear everything up for me."

"Oh, who's your father?"

"He's not actually my blood-father, I'm adopted." Kanda turned away, Allen could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I never knew my father either, my parents abandoned me at birth, so I've never met them."

Kanda's head snapped back round to face Allen.

_Who would abandon such an adorable Demon?_ Thought the samurai.

Kanda was surprised when a spark of anger towards Allen's parents flickered and died inside of him.

The two men then lapsed into an awkward silence.

Allen broke the stillness, "Kanda where did you go earlier?"

"Beansprout, I'm part of the Demon defense force, the stupid humans have started attacking us. I was at a strategy meeting."

Allen felt all the blood drain out his face and cold terror clutch at his heart, "You said it was the last month of autumn didn't you?" questioned Allen, his voice quivering.

Kanda looked Allen dead in the eye, something was obviously very wrong, "Yes…?"

Allen took a shuddering breath, "Oh god. This isn't good. Not good at all! Very very bad!"

Allen remembered his school history lessons, where the teacher taught the class about the Great Demon War of 1868. The way she told the class about it made it seem like a great victory, not the mindless massacre it truly was.

"What the hell are you talking about beansprout?" Kanda walked over to Allen and shook his shoulder, to try and snap him out of his agitated state.

"Kanda at the end of this year, the humans… they'll kill us all." Allen turned to Kanda his moon like eyes swimming with fear.

"What?" questioned the samurai at a loss, he had no idea what Allen was talking about.

"Kanda I'm from the future, I have attended history lessons where I have learnt about this upcoming war! There are too many humans we'll all be killed!" Allen shuddered as he remembered the whole page in that stupid text book that was totally dedicated to the disappearance of one Yuu Kanda.  
It was said he was one of the main Demons acting against the humans and that one night he simply just vanished. The text book obviously said he must have fled fearing for his life. But Allen knew that couldn't be true. Kanda wasn't cowardly at all. He seemed like the Demon who would stay and fight to the bitter end.

"Beansprout we're Demons they're stupid apes! We can't be wiped out!" Kanda's face transformed into a disbelieving scowl.

"Please Kanda, we'll be killed!"

Allen hung his head it was futile trying to reason with the dark haired Demon.

These ancient Demons were powerful. They still knew how to fight and defend themselves, unlike Allen who was totally 21st century in this regard, and knew nothing about defensive fighting.

Kanda still had to fight to live, but this made him proud. A strong Alpha Demon like Kanda could probably take on twenty human soldiers and come out of it relatively unharmed, but the humans outnumbered the Demons hundreds to one. They stood no chance. Not even Kanda.

"Che beansprout stop spewing nonsense." With that last remark, Kanda turned and left the cold dining room.

**Few it's done, feedback?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to chapter four, I hope you like it.**

Allen sat in silence his head resting in his hands, thinking.

_Well if Kanda isn't going to take my warnings seriously I'm going to have to learn to defend myself. Or I'm going to be killed within the first few seconds of war, I only have three months to do it. I believe a call to Bookman is in order. _

Allen stood up and mentally suppressed his fear.

"Tim, I need you to contact Bookman for me." Tim flew up out of Allen's hair.

Tim opened his razor toothed mouth and projected a hologram of Lavi who was idly flipping through a book. He didn't look very happy.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted joyously, he had missed the redheaded nuisance.

Lavi's head jerked upward, "Huh?" He blinked owlishly in the dim light of the library.

"Lavi it's me Allen!" Allen smiled.

There was a brief pause and then a loud yell of "_ALLEN_!"

Lavi bolted up and scrambled closer to Allen's hologram, the wooden chair he was sitting on clattered to the floor, and the book he was reading was flung to the other side of the room.

"Al… why are you dressed like that?" Asked Lavi questioningly looking at the kimono, he didn't look quite so sad any more.

Allen blushed slightly, and dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, "Err it's a long story, Bookman told you were I am right?" Lavi nodded solemnly.

"Allen, I told the school you're ill with pneumonia and sorted out all your paperwork, so you still have your job. And we have a substitute teacher in at the moment. So don't worry about that." Lavi beamed at his silver-haired friend.

Allen let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Lavi you're a life saver! Who's the new substitute, are they any good?"

Lavi watched as the hologram of Allen stretched a hand out of view, and tugged a chair into the projection and delicately sat on it.

"Komui told me his name is Professor Mikk but I don't know what his first name is, and I haven't met him yet." Lavi copied Allen and grabbed a chair as well.

Allen sighed and rubbed at his eyes, "You'll have to tell me how that goes, but right now I have something a bit more pressing to worry about." Lavi's bright face fell.

"I know. Panda told me, its 1868 isn't it? That's when… the Demon Massacre happens." Lavi gulped and his eyes swam with fear.

"That's why I called Lavi. I need to learn how to defend myself, and I have three months to do it." Allen's face went from a sad expression to a determined one.

"Wait there Allen, I'll go get Gramps. He'll know more than me!" Lavi stood up and sprinted out the room. He came back moments later with Bookman in tow.

"Good evening Allen," Bookman sat on the chair and Lavi opted for the edge of the table. Allen nodded in greeting.

Bookman's coal-like eyes looked unblinkingly at Allen, almost as if he was x-raying him.

Taking a deep breath Bookman conveyed his conclusion, "I think a more stealthy and underhand form of defence would suite you better Allen, your light frame is not built for heavy hand on hand combat. You'll need to stick to the shadows and try to stay unnoticed. That shouldn't be too hard for you, if what I've observed is right."

Allen and Lavi both nodded in understanding.

"I suggest you go for something more refined and precise, rather than an attack and kill as many as possible style. You're going to have to use your skills and exploit them to the maximum possibility if you're to survive this Allen." Bookman closed his eyes as he thought.

Meanwhile as the Demons were brainstorming, Kanda had come back into the kitchen, only to find two more people there than he was expecting. One man with flame red hair and another very aged looking man with dark circles under his eyes.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. Three pairs of eyes snapped up to look at him, one green one black and one silver.

The redhead was first to speak in a weird language Kanda didn't understand, "Hey Al who's your sexy samurai buddy?"

The only word he understood was samurai, he presumed that the redhead was talking about him.

Allen responded in the same unidentified tongue, "That's Kanda, he only speaks ancient Japanese we might as well include him we can all speak it."

Kanda heard his name and Allen beckoned the inky haired man closer, their argument about the war seemingly forgotten.

Allen switched back to Japanese, "Kanda, these are my friends from 2013, this is Lavi," He pointed to the redhead, "And this is Bookman" He pointed to the old man. Allen then addressed the others, "Bookman, Lavi this is Kanda. He's the one who's kind enough to let me stay in his house."

Kanda raised a single eyebrow, "How did they get here?"

Bookman spoke up in a wise voice, "Were not actually here, this is a hologram being projected by Allen's golem, and we can see one of you being projected from our golem," Kanda nodded not really understanding.

"Anyway back to finding defence style for Allen, I'd rather him not die!" Lavi waved his arms to gather their attention.

Bookman stood up and addressed the small gathering of Demons, "I was thinking a stealth style where you cannot be seen or heard. One where no one knows you're there until it's too late. Most people would call this the style of a ninja, but that is the clumsy human technique. There is a style the demon's use, it's called the way of the shinobi."

Allen nodded and beckoned for Bookman to continue.

"The mysterious nature of the ninja has always fascinated the humans, and ninjas are usually only heard of in folklore and legend, and as a result it is often difficult to separate historical fact from myth. But some of the known legendary abilities include invisibility, walking on water, and control over natural elements. This is no myth, this is the way of the shinobi. But after the humans wiped out nearly all of the Demons this ancient ability perished, lost in the depths of time."

"How do you know about all of this?" Kanda's eyes narrowed and he glared at the old Demon.

Bookman's dark eyes settled on Kanda, "That is because I was there in 1838, I am one hundred and seventy five years old. The past version of me is in Japan somewhere. I have no memory of meeting you back then which is why I did not foresee this happening. You'll probably never even see me, but the past me is thirty and shinobis were no secret amongst the Demons."

Allen and Lavi both turned to look at Bookman and gaped like koi.

"Gramps I knew you were like the oldest Demon left, but I didn't know you were THAT old! I thought all the really old ones were killed by the Vatican," exclaimed Lavi.

Bookman shook his head.

Kanda interrupted, "One hundred and seventy five is nothing, I know a Demon that's just reached seven hundred," Kanda rolled his eyes at their ignorance.

Allen turned to look at the samurai, and gravely said "Kanda I hate to break it to you, but in 2013 only around one hundred Demons are left, and they're all under a ninety except for Bookman. The Vatican killed all the ancient ones including my adoptive father."

"What!" Kanda's previously calm face tuned to one of outrage, "What the hell is the Vatican?!"

Bookman sighed and solemnly turned to look at the samurai, "The Vatican is currently run by a human man called M.C. Leverrier. He takes the name of his organisation from Catholicism, a human religion. But Leverrier's crude parody is nothing like that. Leverrier's version of the Vatican consists of humans that still know there are Demons left alive in this world. They believe it's their duty to god to hunt down and destroy any surviving Demons."

"Then why don't you just kill them, they're weak humans for goodness sake!" Kanda's eyes slitted in fury, his pupils became sharp and catlike.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple anymore Kanda. All the ancient demons are all dead, so they couldn't pass on any of the legendary fighting styles. We're as helpless as newborns, we've been reduced to hiding in secret." Bookman's voice was serious and solemn.

"What, that's so stupid! What happened to the old Demons? Why didn't they fight back!" Yelled Kanda, he seemed furious.

Bookman, however, managed to stay calm, "They did fight back, but the Vatican is a clever organization, they would single out Demons on their own and attack with the advantage of surprise and numbers. The old Demons didn't stand a chance." Bookman stared earnestly at Kanda.

Kanda seemed to run out of steam when he heard this, "So this war it's really going to happen?"

The three other Demons nodded.

Allen who had been silent for a while spoke up, "That's why I called Bookman with Timcampy. I don't know any fighting techniques and Bookman recommended the way of the shinobi because of my natural stealthy abilities."

Kanda contemplated this for a moment and then replied, "One of the Demon's in the defense force is a shinobi, her name's Fo. She'll teach you," Kanda glared at Allen but his eyes didn't look angry anymore.

"Problem solved!" Lavi punched a triumphant fist into the air.

"It seems so. Now we just need Allen to meet this Fo and learn as much as possible in three months." Bookman's voice had lost the serious and sad tone, and was now closer to hopefulness.

Allen stretched. "I'm tired."

"Yeah me too," Said Lavi through a yawn.

"Then I recommend you go to sleep," Bookman bid his goodnights and left the library, disappearing out of the hologram's view.

"Yeah I think Im going to sleep too," Lavi slid of the table and waved goodbye at Allen.

"Moyashi, you should sleep too if you're going to learn how to be a shinobi in three months. You'll need all your energy" Kanda turned and presumably left to go to bed.

Allen followed to his own bedroom, craving the peacefulness of sleep.

**How did you like chapter four? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy chapter 5. There is lots of Lavi in this one, and we finally get to meet Tyki Mikk!**

Lavi yawned, and stretched sleepily. Sitting up in his bed he blinked owlishly in the darkness of his bedroom. His alarm clock had gone off moments before, he hit the off button and the clock stopped singing the Doctor Who theme tune.

Groggily he got out of the warm covers of the bed and shivered as the cold air of the room hit his bare skin. Lavi only slept in a pair of boxer-shorts. He quickly changed into the gray three piece suite he wore for teaching. He cursed the school's formalness. It was a private boarding school so all the teachers had to dress in smart clothes, hence the suit. Allen didn't seem to care though, mind you he dressed formally anyway. Lavi fiddled with his tie and did up his shiny black shoes and rushed out the door, the yells of his grandpa telling him to brush his hair followed.

Hurrying along London's busy streets he blended in with other morning commuters. Lavi only lived a few minutes away from the school so he didn't have to catch the bus like Allen did. Lavi quickly flattened his mop of unruly red hair as he caught site of it in a refection off a shop window.  
He crossed the last road and made it into Black Order High with about twenty minutes to spare before the kids started arriving. Briefcase full of freshly marked books Lavi made his way up to the staff room for a quick coffee.

Lavi opened the door with his free hand and nearly walked right into someone coming out of it. He jerked backwards nearly falling on his arse, but the stranger managed to grab hold of Lavi's arm, making sure he didn't fall.

"Are you alright fofinho?" Asked a deep voice.

A cool tanned hand lifted Lavi's chin up so the owner could look him in the eyes.

A devastatingly handsome face was looking back at Lavi. The poor redheaded Demon was struck mute for a second, and he could only stare at the gorgeous stranger. The man gazing back at Lavi was Hispanic with dark hair and a wide grin, and the most striking thing of all was that he had bright golden eyes.

After a few long seconds Lavi managed to find his voice, "Ah um, yes sorry. Thank you for catching me," Lavi offered the stranger a small smile.

"No problem," The man stepped out the way so Lavi could come into the staffroom.

"Thanks… hey are you professor Mikk?" Lavi's face lit up with curiosity.

"Right you are fofinho, but please call me Tyki. And who may you be?" Tyki decided to linger in the staffroom rather than continue on his way.

"My name is Lavi Bookman, I'm the history professor. You're filling in for Allen aren't you? So you must be an art teacher!" Grinned Lavi, he wasn't feeling so embarrassed anymore.

"Right you are again, very perceptive aren't you fofinho?" Tyki sent a dazzling smile a Lavi.

Lavi blushed and busied himself with the percolator.

"Would you make me a coffee too, black two sugars?" said Tyki's rich voice.

"Sure."

"Thanks fofinho," Tyki grinned displaying perfectly straight teeth, "So Lavi you're a Demon huh?"

Glancing up from the coffee Lavi said, "Oh Komui told you?"

"He mentioned it, but there's no way you could be a human with eyes as beautiful as yours fofinho." Tyki smirked at the faint blush that spread over Lavi's cheeks.

"I'm guessing you're a Demon to huh?" Asked Lavi, as he averted his eyes from Tyki's piercing golden gaze. He carefully handed Tyki his cup of coffee.

"Yes, of course," Tyki accepted the steaming cup from Lavi and grinned at him over the rim.

The art and history teacher sat in silence as they finished their drinks. Lavi's cheeks still stained pink, he blamed it on the hot coffee.

Page break

Lavi was teaching when Tyki knocked on the door of his classroom later that day. Lavi looked up from the text book he was reading to the class.

"Come in Tyki." Lavi leaned against his desk as Tyki walked into the history classroom.

"Good afternoon Lavi, but could I pilfer some of your lined paper? We have every kind of paper under the sun in the Art block, but no lined," Tyki sent such a charming smile at Lavi his knees almost gave out. There was a startled intake of breath from several of the girls and one or two of the boys in the history class.

"Oh yeah we have loads." Lavi pointed to a shelf on the left side of the room were lined paper was gathered in piles.

"Thanks fofinho." Tyki waltzed across the room and gathered a block of paper in his arms and glided back out again.

A blonde girl at the front spoke out, she knew Lavi was a laidback teacher, and he wouldn't get mad at her for speaking without raising her hand.

"Sir who was that!"

Lavi turned to face her, "That's professor Mikk he's the stand-in Art teacher while Professor Walker is away."

"Oh he's so handsome…" She swooned, "Wait what's wrong with Professor Walker?!"

"He's okay, but he's got pneumonia. It's pretty severe so he's going to be off school for a while."

"Oh no, poor Professor Walker!" The blonde girl gasped.

"Yeah poor professor Walker, he's always so nice. I feel so bad for him." A boy at the back spoke out this time.

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'poor Professor Walker' rose up from the students.

"Yeah I know Professor Walker is rather ill but he's being looked after well," Said Lavi.

Once the din had died down, a usually very shy girl at the very back of the class spoke up, "What does fofinho mean?"

Lavi blinked, "You know, I don't know."

It wasn't until Lavi got home later that night and googled it, did he discover it meant cutie in Portuguese.

Page break

In Allen's opinion he was not being looked after well.

He was being battered and bashed about by Fo the shinobi in Kanda's back garden. Fo, the small petite Demon had short spikey orange hair and matching auburn eyes. Electric blue tattoos streaked up and down her arms and legs.

"Come on Walker!" She yelled, and with a flash of orange Allen was spun round and then pinned to the floor, Fo's small but deadly hands on his throat.

Allen had been learning to become a shinobi for three weeks now. So far Fo had taught him the basics of several martial art styles. He could now just about hold his own against her, but she still always won their sparing matches. Today was the day Fo was going to teach Allen _shadow walking_.

Shadow walking is one of the most useful shinobi powers because it enabled the caster to become invisible. First you had to calm your heart by breathing in and out with seven deep breaths. Then you had to get into the correct mindset, essentially you had to believe you were a shadow to walk amongst them. At first Allen had no idea how this would work, because he definitely knew he wasn't a shadow, but Fo assured him it would be fine.

Fo Also told Allen why Demons could master these shinobi powers and humans could not.

Fo told Allen that Demons are enlaced with natural magic, unlike humans who have to cultivate magic. They usually used plants and potions, and burnt the magic out of living things to gather it for themselves. Human's then stored the gathered magic in staffs and wands for further use.

While Demons are essentially sprits of magic, they can control and use it at will. They're the most magically powerful beings on the earth, and their very blood is basically liquid magic. Fo told Allen that if a human ever got hold of a Demon's heart and encased it in a staff, they could wreak havoc as powerful as any Demon.

page break

"Now Allen, I think it's time you learnt how to shadow walk. It's the easiest of the seven shinobi powers." Said Fo, Allen nodded determinedly.

"I'll give you a demonstration first."

Fo stood completely still and closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled exactly seven times. For a moment nothing happened, but then Allen saw something flicker out the corner of his eye. Spinning on his heel Allen watched as the shadows cast by the bamboo forest sped along the grass and up onto Fo's body. They encased her completely, forming a second skin of complete darkness. The silhouette of Fo was there for only a second and then she completely vanished.

A moment later a pair of orange eyes appeared in front of Allen, the rest of Fo soon following.

"You see Walker?" She said, Allen nodded.

"Good."

Fo then flung herself at Allen, attacking ferociously.

"Now it's your turn Walker!"

Allen barely blocked Fo's vicious jab at his neck, but managed to stay standing.

"How do you expect me to calm my heartbeat down while I'm being attacked you?!" Allen was getting severely frustrated. He lost concentration and Fo pinned him.

Leaning close to Allen's ear, Fo said "Well are humans just going to sit there and wait patiently for you to become invisible?" her voice had become dangerously quiet, almost a whisper.

"Err no…" said Allen.

"THEN GET INVISABLE BRAT!" Yelled Fo right in Allen's ear.

She jumped off him and stood back, offering no help up for Allen's bruised and beaten body.

Allen swallowed his battered pride and went in for the kill. Determined to shadow walk.

Allen took the first deep breath.

And again.

Another breath.

He felt them wash in and out of him, unbroken and constant, like waves on a beach. Allen had taken six deep breaths and on the seventh he immediately knew something was happening, he could feel the magic rushing through his veins.

As he was still managing to avoid Fo, Allen was amazed to see the shadows around him shooting toward his fingertips. The shadows encased Allen's body just as they did with the auburn-haired Demon and then he completely disappeared.

Fo then instantly stopped attacking him, and stood very still listening hard. Allen shifted a foot and Fo's head snapped in his direction. She lunged forward. Allen ducked and rolled underneath her, springing up unscathed on the other side.

This time Fo was the one fighting an invisible enemy. Allen let out a laugh of triumph, but that was a big mistake.  
Fo zoned in on Allen's laughter and charged, she took a running leap and smashed right into the invisible Demon.

Allen lost concentration and the shadows departed and zoomed back into place.

"Huh that was stupid Walker. Laughing like that could get you killed. What if I was the enemy? You'd be dead. Do better next time." With those parting words Fo stood and walked away, leaving Allen painting out of breath on the floor, with his hair splayed out around his head like a halo.

Standing up, he hobbled back to Kanda's house and into the indoor spring. Allen was ready for a long hot bathe in soothing waters. God knows he was going to be achy tomorrow.

Arriving at the hot spring, Allen stripped off his clothes and slid into the pool hissing as the warm waters swirled around him.

Allen swam to the other end of the large spring, little ripples spread out across the water with his movements. Allen swam happily for a while but then something started to immerge out of the steam. Allen realised what it was with a jolt deep in his stomach. Holy crap it was Kanda.

"Ahh Kanda! Sorry I didn't know you were in here!" Allen blushed bright pink and turned his face away from the Demon.

"I don't care Beansprout," Kanda continued to comb his long black hair.

Allen blinked owlishly through the steam, he had never seen Kanda with his hair down before. It was much longer than he previously thought, only ever seeing it tied up. The little droplets of water in Kanda's dark hair looked like tiny stars.

"Finished staring beansprout?"

"Sorry Kanda, I was just looking at your hair I've never seen it down before."

Kanda made harrumphing sound and thrust the comb at Allen and climbed out of the pool. Allen would have denied it if you asked, but he did stare at Kanda's arse as he turned to leave. The samurai walked away into the steam leaving Allen in the pool of hot water to wash up and go to bed.

Page break

Kanda muttered to himself as he dried off back in his bedroom. He wasn't done in the baths but the damned Beansprout turned up naked as the day he was born. And there was no way he could stay that close to him without doing something foolish.

Still grumbling as he got into bed Kanda closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Only to have his dreams filled with Beansprouts and steamy water.

**Few that was a tricky one, I have no idea what I was thinking when I published this last time. It had so many mistakes, I must have been blind!**


End file.
